


Tame

by Pengi



Series: Shapeshifting AU [2]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Bestiality, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Shapeshifting, pocket pussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 19:23:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14362002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi
Summary: T'Challa goes into rut in his animal form and Everett is there to help him.





	Tame

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write about baby panthers and baby spiders but brain does what brain does and we got bestiality instead. I'm sorry!  
> Also I'm not expert on feline sex so if you know more about it please tell me and I'll make corrections.

Good fight always triggered his rut. The smell of blood, the adrenalin and testosterone let his panther out, ready to mate and claim. Before he met Everett, T'Challa used to run to the nearest safe place and lock himself in there so he won't be able to hurt anyone. But while in pursuit of the Winter Soldier he didn't had that option and shifted in his panther form right in front of Everett Ross. 

Thankfully, the CIA agent didn't panic and managed to calm him. His soft hands and soft words turned Black Panther from dangerous predator ready to fuck anything he sees into purring kitty.

T'Challa found his perfect mate. Now if he felt panther demand to be let out after the fight he sought out his husband.

There was one problem though. Panther knew that this human belonged to them now and the rut didn't go anywhere.

"Ow, stop that, your tongue is like sandpaper," Everett squirmed when he felt panther lick his face. The huge cat rubbed its head on Everett's and licked him anywhere he could reach.

The purrs and growls got louder when Everett let his hands stroke panthers back and sides. He kissed one of the soft ears and laughed when the cat flicked it in annoyance.

The first time Everett saw T'Challa shift into his animal form he was so fascinated he forgot to be scared. When he reached his hand to touch panthers head, it honest to god purred! How could he fear it after that? Of course T'Challa was anxious and apologetic when he turned back into human, but Everett assured him that everything was fine and he didn't mind the beast. 

After the fight with Erik, T'Challa went looking for him and all but collapsed in front of Everett. The next thing he saw was panther crawling towards him, sad and in pain. Everett spend hours hugging and petting him, kissing his forehead and whispering sweet nothings. 

The next time he saw panther was after T'Challa started courting him and this time it wasn't so mellow. Everett quickly found himself lying on his back with panther rutting on top of him, sharp teeth seeking to bite into his neck. He almost got scared but this was his beloved after all. He put aside the fear and all his taboos and took the hard barbed flesh of panthers penis into his hands, all the while making sure his neck was protected. Even the love bites with teeth like that were potentially dangerous. 

After that they discussed everything with T'Challa and now Everett was prepared. He even found some pleasure in his moments with panther. He grew to love his husband in every shape and form.

"Just wait a bit more," he said while manipulating panther to stand above him. "I'll take care of you, my precious." 

He was now under the panther, and the fact that it didn't mind Everett's face so close to its soft belly spoke volumes about their relationships.

Everett took the pocket pussy that T'Challa made specially for these occasions and guided panthers hard penis to slide into the soft silicone flesh. The roar he heard after that send waves of excitement through him. He gripped panthers back to stop him from squirming too much and moved the hand that held the pussy with growing speed. 

The twitching tail was hitting his legs but Everett didn't mind that. He lifted his head and pushed his face into panthers fur. The warmth and softness of it were so inviting.

Panther didn't last long. It never took him more than a couple of minutes to fill the pocket pussy with hot sperm. He then collapsed on Everett and rolled on his side. 

Everett put aside the toy and snuggled closer to the cat. Satisfied and sleepy, panther licked his face and neck, tickling him with whiskers. 

"What did I tell you about sand paper tongue?" He laughed and tried to hide his face in panthers neck. But it also tickled because of the loud purring that practically made his head vibrate. 

He petted and stroked his panther until they both fell asleep. 

Everett woke up to his husband hugging him.

"Thank you, Love," said T'Challa and kissed him.

Mmm... The kiss was much better than cats coarse tongue. 

"My pleasure," he said and it was true. Taking care of his beloved always brought him pleasure, even if he didn't get to actually have sex with panther.

Maybe some day they will finally do it. Not that T'Challa's cock wasn't enough for him but with each encounter his desire to feel that mighty beast inside him grew stronger. Everett was sure he tamed panther enough for it not to hurt him. 

He only hoped that sex with panther will not result in pregnancy. Because having a baby is one thing and having a kitten is the whole new level of crazy.

Then again, his husband was a super hero shapeshifter. Crazy was basically their last name.


End file.
